Refuges
by GoodfortheSoul
Summary: Set between "Shadow" and "Listening to Fear." Riley's snoring drives Buffy downstairs to sleep on the couch, when a noise in the kitchen rouses her to discover a certain vampire plundering her pantry.
1. Crumbs

**Set between "Shadow" and "Listening to Fear." Riley's snoring drives Buffy downstairs to sleep on the couch, when a noise in the kitchen rouses her to discover a certain vampire plundering her pantry. **

**Usual disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Refuges

Buffy had stayed in the hospital room with her mom and Dawn for over an hour. She had stayed until the doctor informed them they had to leave. Her mom had had a long day, the doctor told them. She needed some rest. Buffy hadn't wanted to leave. Neither had Dawn. But the stupid doctor had gotten pushy, telling them they had to. That visiting hours were over a long time ago. That they could come back first thing in the morning. Buffy had argued with him, but with no success. Her mother had assured them that she would be fine. Insisted that she take Dawn home so they could all get some sleep.

Still, Buffy felt like she should stay there. Just in case. She needed to be there to protect her mom. It didn't feel right leaving. She didn't want to. Her mom would be all alone. She should be there. Just in case. What if something went wrong? What if her mom needed her?

"Do you think she is going to be okay?" Dawn asked as they walked down the hallway towards the waiting room.

"Of course," Buffy assured her sister. "The doctors say that they caught it pretty early. And the prognosis is good. Plus, she's mom. She'll be fine."

They walked together for a moment in silence. "Buffy?"

"Yeah."

"What if she's not?"

Buffy grabbed Dawn's hand, squeezing it tightly. "She will be, Dawn. I promise."

"Buffy?" Dawn asked again, warily.

"Yeah, Dawn."

"You're hurting my hand."

"Oh sorry," Buffy smiled tiredly. "She'll be fine," she said again, as much to herself as to her sister.

She had planned to call Giles. To have him pick them up from the hospital. But when they got to the waiting room, she saw Riley. He had stayed, she guessed. He looked up as they entered, quickly rising from the uncomfortable looking chair he had been sitting in.

"Buffy," he said, walking towards her. "I didn't leave. Didn't know if you would need me. You know, when you were done in there."

"Thank you," said Buffy, embracing him. "I'm glad you're here," she murmured into his chest.

"I'm always here for you," he replied, kissing the top of her head. "I love you."

Buffy heard Dawn let out a groan. She didn't have to turn her head to know that her sister was rolling her eyes. "Can all of this gross lovey-dovey get-a-roominess stuff wait until we get home?" Dawn demanded petulantly.

Buffy, turned her head, leaning it against Riley's chest. "Dawn," she said with an edge of warning in her voice.

"What? Just because you two are soooo in love. I don't need to see it. Besides, I'm tired and I want to go home."

"I can take you," Riley offered. Buffy loved that he was here when she needed him. That he offered to do things like this without her asking. He was the perfect boyfriend. He was always there.

"Thanks," she said, pulling out of his embrace. "Alright, lets go." 

The car ride home had been mostly silent. Only the quiet music on the radio made it bearable. Stopped it from being awkward. Riley had tried to make small talk, but neither Buffy nor her sister had been much in the mood for conversation. They had too much to think about. It had just been too much. Too fast. Riley had understood, and after his first attempts at conversation had failed, he too accepted the silence, focusing on the road until he steered the car into the driveway.

"Thanks for the ride, Riley," Dawn said perfunctorily as she hopped out of the back seat of the car and scampered up the steps of the house.

"Sorry about Dawn," said Buffy after her little sister had exited the car. "It's a lot for her to handle right now."

"It's a lot for you too, Buffy. Don't feel like you have to do this alone."

"I don't. Its just… I'm so used to being the Slayer. Everything is always my responsibility. Its always my job to fix things. To save the day. I don't know how to not deal with something like this alone."

"Well you're going to have to figure that out, Buffy," he saw her flinch, and he softened his tone. "This isn't Slayer stuff. This is just human stuff. And its damned hard stuff. But its not something you have to do alone."

"I know," she smiled sadly. "Since your all about the ask-for-helpiness, there is something else you could do for me."

"Shoot."

"Do you think you could stay the night? I don't think I want to be alone tonight. Without mom here, the house… it just feels empty. You know. Like all the hominess is gone. But if you were there with me. It might help. You know. I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Buffy, you never have to be alone. You choose it."

"Riley, I know. I'm sorry. I know I haven't exactly been girlfriend of the year…"

"You don't have to be girlfriend of the year," he cut her off. "You just have to be you. I love you because you are you, Buffy. And I wouldn't change a thing about you. You're one hell of a woman. I just wish you wouldn't try to do everything on your own. Because no matter how amazing a person is, we all need a little help sometimes," he saw her face start to fall. "Now, lets get inside. Its late. Lets get some sleep."

He would talk to her about everything else that was on his mind some other time. For all her strength, she seemed so small, so fragile. He would take care of her tonight. And some other time, when things were not quite so bad, he would talk to her. Talk to her about the walls she had put up between them. The distance she had maintained. She needed him now. Finally. Lately, it felt like she hadn't needed him at all. But now she did. Had asked for help. And he would take what crumbs he could.

They walked inside the house. Closing the door behind them. Neither noticing the smell of smoke that hung about the air or the red glow of a cigarette behind the tree in the Summers' front yard.


	2. Breaking and Entering

Buffy had thought that having Riley stay over would help her sleep. To have him there with her. To calm her. Comfort her. But it hadn't. She had taken a quick shower to get all that hospital yuckiness off of her. She hated hospitals. They smelt like death and sickness and urine. And yet she always seemed to wind up in them for one reason or another.

When she walked into her bedroom, Riley was in bed under the covers. She hoped he was already asleep. She was glad he had agreed to spend the night, but she didn't feel much like the sexiness. She really just needed his body in bed with her. His warmth. His presence.

But he hadn't been sleeping. When she lay down beside him, he started to caress her shoulders. Run his hands down her bare arms.

"You're so tense," he whispered to her.

"Yeah. Well. Kinda been through a lot today. And the day before that and the day before that and, oh yeah, the day before that. I really just need to rest."

"I can help you work off some of that tension, if you want," he murmured kissing her neck, her shoulder.

"Not tonight, Riley. I'm sorry. I'm just not really in the mood."

"Its fine, Buffy. I'll leave you alone. You've you a lot on your mind. Just thought I could help. Goodnight." And he rolled onto his side facing away from her.

"Sorry." She whispered into the darkness, but there was no answer.

She was sorry. She hadn't meant to insult him with her rebuff. She just really didn't feel like sex. He could at least try to be a little understanding. Of course she didn't want to have sex. She had just spent all day with her mom in the hospital. Her mom who was very sick. Who could die. Not exactly the kind of day that gets your libido revving.

Still she hadn't meant to insult him. "Riley?" she whispered, trying to determine if he was still awake. A snore from his side of the bed was her only reply. But it was enough of an answer.

She nudged him with her elbow. "Riley. You're snoring. Roll over," she muttered hoarsely. He mumbled something and rolled onto his back, which only made the snoring worse.

She lay in bed for a half an hour, but the snoring did not abate. She tried nudging him a few more times, but it didn't seem to do anything. She was having a hard enough time falling asleep lately, and she didn't think the buzz saw next to her head was helping. "Screw it," she said to herself. And she got up from her bed and made her way down stairs, stopping at the linen closet to pick up a couple of pillows and blankets. She would just sleep on the couch. Maybe then she would at least get a couple hours of shut eye.

Buffy quickly made up the couch and flopped down on it. Not as comfy as her bed, but it wasn't bad for a couch. And at least it was quiet. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. The breath in. The breath out. The breath in. The breath out. This kind of meditation sometimes helped her to unwind. To clear her mind. To fall to sleep. She could feel herself settling into unconsciousness…

A noise in the kitchen jolted her awake. Back to consciousness. Back to reality.

Who the hell was in her house? She so did not need any evil intrusions. Not tonight. Not after everything. She silently got up from the couch and quietly padded her way into the kitchen.

In the darkness she could make out a familiar black leather coat. Spike. Great. Possibly the last person in the world she wanted to see right now. Except maybe Glory. No. Even less than Glory. Glory might be evil. Might be after Dawn. Might want to kill her and could if she tried. But at least she wasn't as irritating, as annoying, as the bleached vampire.

And why was he rifling through her kitchen cabinets?

"So, what, you've upgraded from lurking to actual breaking and entering?"

"Didn't need to break anything. Like most of this sodden town, Slayer, you seem to feel secure leaving your door unlocked for any beastie to wander through," he said, slowly turning around and shoving something into a coat pocket.

"And you are exhibit A. I should definitely change my locks. Keep you out for good. Its creepy. You're creepy, Spike. I don't want you in my home. When everyone is sleeping. Its... icky."

"Nothing to get all worked up about, Summers. I'm not here for you."

"Right. Because when evil shows up in my house, it generally has nothing to do with me. I'm the Slayer, Spike, I tend to attract evil."

"As if," he scoffed, "What kind of nasties would ever be attracted to you, Summers. No self-respecting demon, I can tell you that. Look at you thinking every evil thing in this sodden town wants to shag you, take you for a tumble. Please. Not very likely," he snorted.

"Ew. No. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant. You know what I meant. No shagging or tumbles or anything else like that," Buffy blushed.

"Believe it or not, Buffy, the world doesn't revolve around you. Not even the underworld does. There is plenty of evil to be done without even considering you, Slayer. Its not like you're all a vampire thinks about or anything. Sometimes a vampire just wants something for himself okay, nothing to do with you."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and got that annoyed look that he found so irritatingly sexy. She was wearing a pair of little black shorts and a white tank top that he could almost see through. No bra. God, he wanted her so bad, it was disgusting. "What, you're here for my little sister. Because, ew, Spike, even creepier."

"No. Not the Niblet."

"Then why are you here? And make it quick. I'm not playing around here. If you can't give me one good reason why you are here, in my kitchen, annoying me. I'll stake you with a wooden spoon, or something. Might stake you even if you do."

"Yeah, yeah, Slayer. Never heard that one before. In fact, I think you already have threatened me with some sort of kitchen utensil. Not your best work."

"The point, Spike. Are you getting to it? Or do I need to get something pointy and woody to take care of you."

Spike sighed theatrically and pulled two white rectangles out of his coat pocket, holding them up. "This was all I came for. Not here for the Niblet. And definitely not here to be near your precious self. As if I'd want to be anywhere near you..." he trailed off, scoffing again at the idea.

"Whatever, Spike. What the hell are those? Are you stealing? You are. You are stealing from me. You broke into my house and you're stealing from me."

"Oh please, Buffy. Will you get off it? I'll put the bloody things back. I don't need this, right now. Not from you of all people. Just sod off, Slayer, and leave me alone."

"Leave you alone? In case you hadn't noticed, Spike, you're the one who broke into my house while I was sleeping. Let me see what you needed so badly you had to make with the burgalriness."

He sighed again, even more dramatically this time, and slid the two rectangles he was holding across the counter to her. She picked them up, examining them before rolling her eyes.

"Swiss Miss? With Marshmallows? You broke into my house to steal instant hot chocolate. You are the lamest vampire ever."

"Am not. That distinction goes to your former, pet. Angel is much lamer than I am. And he has stupid hair."

"Yeah, and your hair isn't?"

"No. It completes the look. I'm a rebel. Bad boy, you know."

"No, you're lame. Enough. I'm not here to discuss your poor fashion choices, or the fact that grand theft coco hardly qualifies you as a big bad. What kind of demented game are you playing, Spike?"

"No game, Buffy. Just wanted some, is all."

"Aren't there any gas stations or something you could have stolen them from? Why the hell come here? Petty larceny doesn't fulfill your annoyingness quota or something?"

"I came here because she got them for me, okay? Thought it would make me feel better."

"Who got them for you? Dawn? That girl is completely out of control."

"No. Not Dawn. How daft are you, Slayer? I mean really, do I need to spell it out for you? Your mum. Your mum bought the coco for me."

"My mum... mom," she quickly corrected herself. "My mom bought hot chocolate for you?"

"Well, yeah. She knew I fancied it."

"What were you doing with my mom, Spike? If you hurt her, ever, I will kill you."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Summers. Talkin' is all. Stop by every once in a while for a chat. I like the lady. She is always decent to me. Never treats me like a monster or a freak. So I stop by. You probably never noticed because you were too busy with you slaying or your friends or snoggin' Captain America, but Joyce was lonely. Specially at night, after the Little Bit went to bed. So I stop by, and she makes me cuppa coco. And we talk."

Tears welled up in Buffy's eyes. She hadn't noticed. Because, just as Spike had said, she had been away doing all those things. She had been so busy worrying about her own stupid life, she had forgotten all about her mother's. She had been a lousy daughter. And now it might be too late to fix it. She could lose her mother without letting her know how much she loved her. How much she needed her.

Buffy glared at Spike. He had no right. He had no right to come into her home and make her feel like this. She hated him. And every time she saw him she hated him a little bit more. She wished he would just get that stupid chip out of his head so she could get rid of him, be done with him, once and for all. The things she would do to him if only he could hit back. Then he wouldn't be so pathetic. Then she wouldn't have to feel bad about killing him.

She wasn't going to cry in front of him. Not again. Stupid vampire. Stupid evil vampire. Why was he here? Why did he show up right when she was her most miserable. She hated him. And she hated to show any weakness in front of him. She wasn't going to cry. But even as she thought it, the tears were already trickling down her cheeks.

Besides, she shouldn't be able to cry. She hadn't been. Not in front of her mom. Or Dawn. Or even Riley. She knew she had to be strong. And she had been. She hadn't cried. So how come she could cry in front of Spike? He was her enemy. A vampire. An evil vampire. She had to be strong in front of him. He was an enemy. She couldn't let him see her be weak and weepy. So what was with all the weakness, the tears? How come could she let herself go, be fragile and feeble and vulnerable in front of him?

She must just be too tired of being so strong. It had all been too much for her. Her frailty had caught up to her. And unfortunately it had done so in front of her mortal enemy. Stupid weakness.

He looked at her the way he had a few nights ago. When he had found her sitting on her deck steps, crying. He had been coming to kill her. She was pretty certain. After all, he had a gun. And he probably could have. She hadn't put up a fight. She hadn't moved when she saw him. She'd been a sitting duck. But instead of killing her, he had asked her if there was anything he could do for her. Do to help. And in a moment of pure weirdness, he had sat down next to her, and gently, awkwardly, placed his hand on her back. It had been such a simple human gesture that she had let him.

And now he was looking at her the same way. With a similar look of compassion, concern. It was unsettling. He was her sworn enemy. If he ever got that chip out he would try to kill her. Again. He would kill her friends, her sister, her mom. No one would be safe around him. And it would be her job, her duty, to kill him. She was the Slayer, after all. She couldn't have him, a vampire, looking at her like that. Couldn't let him see her being weak and vulnerable. She couldn't cry in front of him. Not again.

"You need to go," she told him icily.

"Buffy, pet, Slayer," he said, moving closer to her. "Those things I said. Don't mind them. Didn't mean them. Just being evil and all. Vampire, you know. But, you aren't a bad daughter."

She should tell him to leave, insist on it. "No, Spike. I am. I put my mom through so much. All the times I got in trouble. Or didn't come home. All the times I almost died. And now, when it counts, I can't do anything."

Spike nodded. He was close enough to touch her now, and he gently placed his hands on her shoulders, looking intently into her tear stricken face. "Now you listen to me, Buffy. I know you're a fighter, the chosen one, she with the pointy sticks and all, but there are some things you can't fight. Not with fists anyway. But you've still got your strength, love. And with that you'll help your mum and little sis and you'll get through this."

She looked up at him, her lip quivering, tears brimming in her eyes. "Why are you being nice to me?"

"Must be a glitch with the sodden chip or something. I still want to kill you, Slayer."

"I know. But thanks."

"For what?"

"For not killing me the other night."

He grinned, "Thanks for implying that I could."

"I think I could go for some hot coco right about now."


	3. Marked

She made two cup of hot chocolate, and tried not to think about what she was doing. Late night hot coco with a vampire. Even if that vampire was only Spike, there was still something majorly messed up about this whole situation. Best just not to think about it.

When the hot chocolate was ready they walked into the living room. She had forgotten about the pillows and blankets on the couch. Spike saw them the same instant she did and raised an eyebrow.

"Riley was snoring," she explained. "I couldn't sleep." She put her mug of hot chocolate down on the table and moved the sleepy stuff, bunching it up in a corner of the couch, making room for her and Spike to sit.

"Right. Perfect gentleman. I'd expected better from Captain Cardboard. Isn't he supposed to be all caring and chivalrous? Least he could have done was take the sodden sofa."

Buffy blushed, embarrassed for herself and Riley. "We are an equal opportunity couch sleeping couple. Very progressive," she joked. Lamely, she knew. But she felt guilty. She couldn't just let Spike insult her boyfriend.

"I see," Spike replied sarcastically, "Girl power and all. Glad those bleeding feminists fought for your right to neck kinks."

"Right and with you around I really don't need any more pains in my neck," she smiled.

"That all you got, Slayer. I expect sharper barbs from you. You sure you're feeling okay? Your verbal jabs usually tend to sting a bit more."

"I guess I'm just exhausted. Been a hard couple of weeks. Hard couple of years. But the couch thing, not really a big deal. I fit better. And I doubt I would sleep much anyway."

"Still, one of the benefits of sleeping with a vampire, love. No breathing means no snoring."

"And other benefits would include what? The killing you while you're so soundly sleeping?"

Spike smirked. "There are others. But most of them are about what happens before sleep, pet. But then, you already know about those, don't you. You should try it again some time with a real vamp."

"Never, Spike. Once down that road was enough for me. I'll stick with real men from now on."

"Yeah, like the toy solider upstairs snoring away like a hog. You're right, Slayer, he is a catch. A real man. You're a lucky girl. You should hold on to him. Don't let the likes of him get away."

"Can we not do this right now?"

"Fine, Slayer, what would you rather chat about, then?"

"Well, what did you and my mom talk about?"

Spike took a sip of hot chocolate and leaned back into the couch cushions. "Me and your mum, we talk about all sorts of thing. You and the little bit, of course. And the gallery. And she always asks me about me, what sort of evil I've been up to, what shows I was following on the telly. It's just nice to have someone to talk to. Didn't have much of that, you know."

It was true. He hadn't. He must have been lonely last year. Once he had left Giles' and Xander's, he had been all alone, mostly. Holed up in that crypt. All by himself. No longer part of the demon world. Definitely not part of hers. It must have been hard for him. It was different now. Now that he was back with Harmony, and they were doing whatever it was they did. Buffy so did not want to think about that. But even so, he must still be kind of lonely. After all. Harmony. Not the most dazzling company. Probably better off being alone. But then, maybe Harmony just proved how lonely, how desperate, he was.

She had never thought about it. Of course she hadn't. Her job was to slay vampires, not worry about their feelings. She wasn't entirely convinced they had feelings. Not real feelings anyway. But still, Spike. He wasn't like most vamps. And she couldn't help but be a little comforted by the fact that he and her mother kept each other company. She must be losing it. Way too much stress. It was making her crazy.

"She is a nice lady, your mum. Reminds me of my own," Spike continued.

"Your mom?"

"You look surprised, Slayer. Vampires have mums too you know. Had to get into the bloody world somehow."

"Of course I knew that. But Giles said most vamps hate their families. Usually they go all Lizzy Borden on them. Sans ax, of course." She paused, "Although I guess they could use an ax if they wanted to."

Spike cringed. "In case you haven't noticed, Summers. I'm not like most vampires. Or are the late night vamp chats over a cuppa coco a usual thing for you? I loved my mum very much. Still do. But she was sick."

"What happened?"

"She died. Did everything I could to save her. But I couldn't. Tried anything I could think of, but I lost her." A pained expression crept over his features. He was such a weird vampire. He could seem so human sometimes. Sometimes she forgot how evil he was. What a danger he would be if he ever got his chip out. Or if it ever stopped working, ever stopped holding him back. And that just made him all the more dangerous. She could not forget who he was. What he was. An evil soulless killer.

But still, she reached out and put her hand on his. Maybe, it was everything she was going through with her own mom, but she could not just ignore, dismiss, his pain. "I'm sorry, Spike" was all she said. She knew it would stupid. Lame. Of course his mother had died. She had been alive over a hundred and twenty years ago. But she didn't know what else to say. In that moment his grief seemed so raw. So relevant. So real.

He shrugged, "No need, Slayer. It was a long time ago. Besides, things were different then. Didn't know much about medicine. Couldn't do all the sodden surgery and stuff they can now. You're mum is gonna be fine. 'Sides, she's a Summers woman. A tough lot, you are. Bloody hard to take down," he grinned. "I know. I've tried."

Riley rolled over in bed. He moved to wrap his arms around Buffy, to hold her close to him. But she was gone. He heard muffled voices downstairs. Buffy and a man. What was Buffy doing up at this time of night? And not killing evil things. And with another man. He pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a tee-shirt and made his way to the stairs.

As he walked down the stairs, the voices became clearer. Spike. Buffy was with Spike. Why? What the hell was she doing up? And with him? Riley continued to move quietly down the stairs. They were talking about mothers. His mother. And hers. That evil bastard. He was using Buffy's mother as a way to worm his way into her life. He was manipulating her. Manipulating the whole situation. And did Buffy have her hand on his? Was she comforting him? What was that cellar scum up to? Riley should have taken him out a year ago when he had the chance.

Buffy looked up and saw Riley in the doorway. She quickly jerked her hand away from Spike's. "Riley. I didn't hear you get up."

"What are you doing, Buffy?" he asked her curtly.

"Nothing to worry about, mate. Why don't you get back to sawing logs?"

"Not talking to you, Spike."

"Sorry, Riley. You all snorey. I came down here. I was going to try to sleep on the couch" she motioned to where the blankets and pillows were piled. She looked at him, apologetically, almost guilty. But she had nothing to be guilty about. She hadn't come down her to meet Spike. He just happened to be here. And they had just been talking. As if Riley would ever feel seriously threatened by Spike. He knew how much she hated him. It was just Spike. So not even an issue.

"And you just up and left our bed. Even after you asked me to spend the night. So that you could, what, hang out with the evil dead? Oh yeah, Buffy, nice. So glad you tell me you're in love with me. Sometimes its hard to tell."

"I do love you. I love you enough that I didn't want to break any of ribs with my elbows or smother you with a pillow in your sleep to get you to stop snoring. And Spike was just here…"

"As usual," he cut her off. "You've been a little too fond of hanging around here lately, Spike."

Spike smirked at him. "So are you talking to me, now?"

Riley ignored the vampire, "And then what, Buffy? Mortal enemies don't usually get cozy drinking hot coco."

"Guess not," Spike shrugged, grumbling to himself.

"We are so not cozy. There is no coziness. Not a dollop, not a drop of cozy. Riley, come on, I mean its only Spike."

"Only Spike. Only Spike, Buffy? He is a killer. A vicious evil killer. No conscious. No soul. No remorse. Or have you forgotten?"

"I haven't forgotten anything. Its my job not to forget."

"I'm right here you know. I can hear everything you're saying about me," the vampire complained loudly.

Riley continued as if Spike had not spoken. "Then why is he still alive? Last time I checked its also your job to kill him. Vampire Slayer. Its in your job title, Buffy, description, everything."

"I don't know. He is… I mean… it is just different. I can't kill him now, Riley. He is harmless."

"He is not harmless."

Spike stood up from the couch, moving towards Riley. "Damn right I'm not harmless. But then again, you're not packing too much of a punch these days are you, Boy Scout? Now that you're off the government juice not quite the action hero you fancied playing. I may have a chip in my head, but at least I can still hit like a man when it counts."

Spike stopped a foot from Riley, his posture defiant. Although smaller than Riley, Spike was more compact. There was a lean muscularity to him that was animalistic, powerful, but controlled. Buffy realized that if he didn't that chip, Spike could kill her boyfriend in a second. Probably even before she could get over there to stop him.

"Shut up, Spike. You're not a man. Never will be. And now you're less than a demon. You're just pathetic," Riley pushed the vampire. Hard. "I should just stake you now. Do the world a favor."

The vampire was quick to regain his balance. Demon reflexes. Almost feline. He moved towards Riley again. Unintimidated. "You know what? I wish you'd try. I'd kill you right through the pain. Wouldn't take long. And it would be worth it, mate."

"Big talk from kind of a little guy."

"Alright, alright," Buffy got between the two men, pushing them apart. "That's enough with the masculine bravado or whatever the hell it is you're doing. You can puff your chests up at each other and hit each other with clubs or whatever to prove your manliness another time. But right now you both need to cut it out."

Spike grinned. "Better listen to your girlfriend, yeah. Wouldn't want to get hurt."

"You'd better listen to my girlfriend, Spike. As far as I'm concerned, she is the only thing keeping you alive. As soon as she says the word, you're dust."

"Okay, both of you listen to the girlfriend." Both men were still glaring at each other. Riley was the first to back down, turning his head to look at Buffy and giving Spike a clear view of the bite marks on his neck, which was not concealed by the t-shirt he had thrown on.

Spike began snickering manically. Buffy turned to look at him. "What the hell is so funny, Spike?" she demanded.

"Looks as if some nasty already got a piece of your boyfriend, Slayer. Just a lot of tough talk from a guy with two holes in the side of his neck."

Buffy moved to the other side of Riley, trying to get a look at the bite marks, his hand instinctively flew up to cover them

"Oh my god, Riley. Are you hurt? What happened?"

"Its nothing, Buffy. I was just doing a quick patrol the other night. And I ran into a vamp. Lost the upper hand for a second. I'm fine. Buffy. Really."

"I can't believe I didn't notice. And that you didn't tell me."

"With everything going on with your mom and Glory, I didn't want you to worry about me."

"No need to fret, friend, she doesn't," said Spike, still sniggering.

"Shut up, Spike," Buffy shot him an icy glare.

"What? Its funny. A solider boy snack for some beasty," he chortled.

"Watch it, Spike, the vamp that did this to me, its dust now. Blowing in the wind."

Spike's face assumed mock seriousness, "Yeah, I'm sure you licked it good, just after you let it sink its fangs in. Have a taste." His expression cracked with another burst of laughter.

"I didn't let it do anything. And you're about two seconds away from joining it. Besides, unless I'm forgetting how all this works, pretty sure you must have gotten bit by a vampire yourself. The only difference is I lived to tell about it."

"Not like it effectively shut me up."

"He does have a point. He doesn't shut up. No matter how much you wish he would," Buffy added, clearly annoyed.

Spike scowled at her. "'Sides, I wanted it. That's the difference between you and me, white bread. I wanted it. I wanted the darkness. I embraced it. You just weren't good enough to avoid it." Spike watched Riley's expression change. "Or maybe you did want it. Maybe you wanted to see what the all the fuss is about. Maybe you're a little bit darker than I thought. Or trying to be."

Riley opened his mouth, ready for a retort, but Buffy spoke first. "Of course it didn't want it, Spike. What kind of suicidal perv purposefully gets bit by a vampire?"

Spike shrugged. "Takes all kinds."

"Ew, Spike. You really are bent, you know that."

"You might have mentioned something like that before, Slayer. Besides, vampire. Supposed to be twisted," he glanced out the window. "Well, kiddies, as much fun as this has been. Its almost dawn, so I better be heading to home sweet crypt. Really don't fancy wasting any more time with the lot of you than I already have. Can probably get in a spot of evil before daybreak if I hurry." He looked at Buffy, "Give my, you know, regards to your mum, will you."

"She will not," Riley asserted.

"She'll do what she bloody well pleases, you poofter," Spike said, backing towards the door. "And you best not mind about her and what she tells her mum. You better watch out for yourself, mate. Because your girlfriend can't always be watching out for your pathetic hide. And one of these days some nasty is going to sink its teeth into you much deeper than whatever broad did that." And with that Spike went out into the night.

Buffy turned to Riley. "Why did he say that?"

"Say what? He said a lot. You're right. Guy never learned the virtue of shutting up."

"Why did he call the vampire who bit you a 'broad.' You never said it was a girl, did you?"

"I didn't. But you need to learn not to take everything he says so serious, Buffy. He is evil, remember. Last a checked truth wasn't high on his list of priorities. I don't think I need to give examples, but I will if I have to. I'm sure it was just another lame attempt at emasculation or something. You know how he is."

"You're right. I'm sorry, Riley. Its just been a long night. Well, a long day and night. Do you think we could try to get some sleep?" she wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head on his chest.

"You're not going to go back to the couch, are you?"

"As long as you promise not to be snore man," she smiled at him.

"It's a deal," he kissed the top of her head. "I'm just going to get a glass of water. You head upstairs."

"Okay," she kissed him. "Riley?"

"Yeah."

"I love you. And I do worry about you. I hate the fact that you got hurt doing my job. And I'm sorry I was there to protect you. I need you, and I just don't want anything to happen to you. Especially not anything fangy or demony. Not anything that I'm supposed to take care of myself. Not anything that I've been chosen to deal with. Because being the Slayer has lots of perks, what with the superpowers and everything, but the caring, kind boyfriend is a special Buffy bonus. Kind of like the toy in the bottom of the cereal. It makes the whole box better. And I need that. I need you. Because you make things better, easier for me. You're always there for me. And I don't want to lose that because you were being a big dummy and got yourself killed. I just want you to make sure you know that."

Riley sighed. He hated when she talked to him like that. Like he couldn't handle himself. Like she was more of a man than he was. Just because she was faster and stronger and chosen to be a better fighter. Sometimes she made him feel so weak. So useless. But it wasn't worth bringing up now. They had just gotten rid of one problem. A problem called Spike. They didn't need him dredging up more reasons to argue now. She was going through hell. And she needed him now. Or at least she said she needed him. He would talk to her about it some other time. Later. "I do. And I love you too."

"Okay, then, goodnight. Or good morning. Or whatever. You'll be to bed soon?"

"In just a minute. I promise."

He went into the kitchen poured himself a glass of water. He waited until he heard her go up the stairs and close the bedroom door. Then grabbed a stake and opened the front door, checking outside and checking the tree Spike usually lurked behind. But the blond vampire was no where to be seen. Pity. He would have loved to have had a chance to stake him. Buffy would thank him for it. Eventually.

He had his reasons for wanting the vampire dust. Maybe Spike's parting words had just been a shot in the dark, but they had hit a little too close to home. A bit too near the mark. Riley didn't know how much the vampire guessed, but he wanted to take care of him before he had the chance to blab anything. Especially to Buffy. She could never know what he had done. She could never know that he had sought comfort in the arms, or rather fangs, of another woman. And he would kill whoever he had to in order to make sure. He would have to keep an eye on Spike. Make sure he didn't try to move in on his girl. Not again. Buffy wasn't thinking clearly when it came to Spike, so it was up to him to protect her from the vampire. Who knew what kind of evil demented things Spike was planning.

Spike walked back to his crypt from Buffy's house, still chuckling to himself. That pounce Riley had been scared. And he had a reason to be. Those bite marks on his neck were too perfect, too clean, too neat. There had been no ripping. No tearing. No sign of a struggle. He had let himself be bit. Spike was bloody sure of that. And from now on he would be keeping a close eye on the Slayer's toy solider. And as soon as he was sure what Captain Cardboard was up to he would tell Buffy. Show her, if he could. That would get rid of the bugger. The next time there would be no one to interrupt when she decided to let him in again. And he was sure she would let him in again. Eventually.

Those bite marks would be his way to the Slayer. He sure was a twisted bloke. Here he was plotting the guy's downfall not because he hated the Slayer, wanted to her hurt, but because he loved her, wanted to be with her. What was happening to him? A vampire in love with a Slayer. It was disgusting. It was perverse. It stunk of Angel. It made him sick. It was wrong. On so many levels. He was such a bloody pathetic, sorry twit. As if he even had a chance with her. Not in hell, he thought wryly to himself.

But then again, Sunnydale was pretty close to hell, wasn't it. Being the Hellmouth and all. Maybe with the overgrown boy scout out of the way, Buffy would actually see him. See how he had changed for her. See how he loved her. He snorted to himself. Not very likely. But a fellow had to try.


End file.
